


Customer Service

by Katsuojima



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuojima/pseuds/Katsuojima
Summary: -“欢迎致电CyberLife售后服务热线，我们提供七天无条件退款，三十天保修。”-“我要找你们总裁退货！”“这届程序员不行”——Kamski





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> Kamski和Gavin是兄弟关系

“我还没说清楚吗？我不管你们是个什么流程，我就是要退货，别再让我看见这只锡罐头。”  
Gavin觉得此刻的自己活像个小丑，用脏话和肢体语言不断威胁自己的哥哥，就差真的掏出枪来指着他；而坐在沙发上的Kamski则完全不为所动，一遍又一遍地用冠冕堂皇的废话告诉Gavin领着那只净惹他生气的塑料混蛋滚出他家的大门。  
“我已经离开CyberLife多年，更不负责公司的售后，Gavin.”  
Gavin一把抓住Kamski的领口要将他拎起，这时Kamski才不得不补上一句，“我可以提供一次免费的调试服务，作为你的哥哥。“  
Gavin愣了两秒，然后把Kamski放下，“你最好把这家伙弄得没那么想让我把它大卸八块，否则在那之前我要先给你一拳。”  
他转身推开站在他身后的仿生人，恶狠狠地摔上门头也不回地离开了。

Kamski耸肩，摆手示意Chloe不必送客，然后才把注意力投在被主人遗弃的可怜小狗身上。  
是没见过的外貌，公司在他离开后研发的新型号吗？Kamski挑眉，有必要测试一番看看没了自己的CyberLife是否还有研发能力。  
“过来”Kamski对它说到。  
在刚才的一轮争执中，仿生人的表情全程没有任何变化；倘若是自己的代码，即将被遗弃的仿生人一定会打开情感模块模拟哺乳动物幼崽的神态向人求情。Kamski猜测它的程序设定不允许它介入主人做决定的过程，真是与董事会里那帮人如出一辙的无趣设定。  
仿生人应声向Kamski走来，然后在离Kamski有些距离的地方停下。不用量Kamski都知道两人间的距离一定是四英尺，那是舒适社交距离的最小定义值。  
“再近一些”Kamski不断招手告诉褐色头发的青年仿生人靠近自己，直到两人的膝盖碰在了一起。它低下头望着Kamski，这是他们第一次视线相交。那台仿生人的眼睛是灰色的，犹如一口深不可测的井，吞噬着所有的光。它微微张开嘴，粉红的舌头在上下齿间颤动却没有发出声音。Chloe有时也会露出这般神情，Kamski知道那是后台程序报错的表现。看似平静的水面下，庞大的数据波涛汹涌，在盘根错节的神经网络中计算正确的输出值；Kamski向井里投出了一块石头。  
“继续，连市面上流通的旧型仿生人都知道怎么完成这条简单的指令。“说着他眯上眼把身子仰靠在沙发背上。  
仿生人的LED灯转了两圈，然后Kamski感到大腿上有些重量感，他睁开眼睛，看到一个叉开腿坐在自己膝盖上的仿生人。它眨了两下眼睛，Kamski知道那是它在分析自己的表情。虽然明知对方的程序并非基于犬类脚本开发，Kamski还是不由自主地用能弄乱它制式化发型的力度摸了摸它的头，兴许对方的程序能计算出自己是在肯定它刚才的行为。  
“再靠近一点。”  
仿生人只得把腿折起来，将双手撑在扶手上，挪动身体直到大腿根几乎接触到Kamski的小腹，膝盖顶着沙发靠背。  
这对于人类男性而言并不是舒服的坐姿，对方却仍在努力向前移动一寸。  
“RK900“Kamski读出白色外套上的型号。不错，那群家伙至少没搞砸他最心爱的系列。“你做得很好。”  
所有Kamski经手的仿生人装上了自我保护意识模块，例如在主人生命没有威胁的时候优先保护自己的生命维持组件这样的基本常识，非性爱仿生人型号的模块中当然也包括了不要坐在你主人的腿上的类似指令；而眼前的这个型号则完全没有这个概念，他只发出了连蚊子哼都算不上的小声抗议，被驳回后便毫无廉耻地像那些高级俱乐部里的特殊型号一样在Kamski的大腿上磨蹭。  
有意或无意，CyberLife都做出了一个有趣的型号。这更激起了Kamski想把它的代码反译出来看看的兴趣。  
Kamski的手抚上RK900的背部，然后再游走到牛仔裤的边缘。“给我看看你的代码。”

很明显这是一台军用仿生人：上级的命令拥有最高优先级，身体素质和反应能力都是CyberLife的最高水准，内置有多种武器的适配模块。有趣的是——发现这件事后Kamski的嘴角忍不住上扬——它虽然被装备了完整的性器官，他的知识库里却没有任何与性相关的条目，原本该是仿生人性知识教育的存储位置被坦克操作指南占用。  
新来的开发员工还是脑回路太简单了，Kamski闭着眼睛都知道这个配置的仿生人实际放在军营里会发生什么。  
不知道自己的弟弟是如何弄到这个宝贝型号的，Kamski猜想也许是CyberLife与军方的谈判并不顺利，使得他们只能将最先进的型号卖给地方警察局。也是难为了社交模块被精简到最小的RK900能和暴脾气Gavin搭档。  
Kamski删掉所有军用的部分又下载了最新社交模块，然后他发现RK900的存储器里还有些空余，于是他选择加一些Kamski的私人调味料进去。

Kamski的手指轻而易举地就进入了RK900的身体，它早已预测出Kamski的意图并恭顺地分泌好了润滑液等待Kamski。Kamski又加入两根手指，他的半个手掌都沾上了粘稠的淡蓝色液体。在模拟性交行为地抽插了几次后，他的手指离开仿生人的后穴，就着润滑液覆上了RK900的脸庞。模拟潮红攀上白皙的肌肤，感官敏感度被跳到最大值，呼吸的节奏同额头的发丝一般凌乱。Kamski抚过它的眼睛，将润滑液抹在睫毛上，然后他的手指向下走，碰到了仿生人的薄唇。RK900伸出舌头，主动缠绕住Kamski的手指，并引诱他进入自己的口腔。当Kamski的手指被微凉的小嘴吸住时，他不禁开始想象下面那张小嘴是否同样淫荡又可人。  
仿生人特殊的身体构造使得它们并不需要扩张，但正如同性间的性交并非为了繁衍，对于Kamski而言他完全是在享受过程的乐趣。正如他此时坐在RK900身后，用腿夹住它的腰，手臂环在胸前如同正在捕食的蜘蛛将猎物牢牢桎梏。他的另一只手正在一颗颗解开RK900衬衫的扣子，剥去那傻气的白色外套——“普通码农的品味真的很糟”Kamski如是说；与身材不符的纤细腰肢被黑色布料包裹——对于Kamski而言又是CyberLife居心不良的佐证：明明造出了能够令仿生人之父为之动情的身躯，却掩耳盗铃般地装载了那些无用的组件对外宣称这是军用型，仿佛以为如此便能遮掩这个事实——CyberLife一掷千金研发出了台更高级、更耐用、更会引诱男人的性爱仿生人。  
Kamski一用力将它的主人面朝下压进床垫。那双在测试阶段也许操控过坦克的手正紧紧抓着床单，然后RK900用膝盖支撑住身体，主动抬起屁股。Kamski能看见RK900粉嫩的穴口随着颤抖的大腿一张一合，源源不断地分泌着润滑液，从狭小的甬道溢出顺着大腿缓缓流淌。Kamski粗暴地再次将手指插入那欲望之源，撑开蜜穴仔细端详着，面无表情的样子仿佛是研究员在实验中观察某个科学现象。但这个假说很快便被否定了——科学研究员不会在实验时拉开自己的裤子拉链，更不会用舌头去接触实验对象。Kamski的舌头替代了手灵巧地在RK900的肠道口左右探索，引得仿生人发出细碎的呜鸣。它的背部抖动着，连带摆动了几下屁股；那是忍耐到极限的表现，它近乎在哀求Kamski插进来。  
Kamski总能让孩子们得偿所愿。

在贯穿RK900的身体后，两人都停滞了一秒。Kamski没料到他能直接将分身全部埋入最里端，接着那仿生人的肠道便开始自动收缩着咬住他的阴茎；而RK900则在得到满足后扬起了修长的脖颈。在Kamski反应过来后，他揭开了一场暴风雨的序幕。每当他回忆起一次性交的过程，Kamski总是会情不自禁地怀疑自己是否也是一台仿生人，否则他怎能用那打桩机般的频率抽插？当然在这个过程中Kamski是不会考虑到那些的，他只会愈发用力地将伴侣钉在身下；RK900的身体有如在风中摇摇欲坠的枯枝败叶般颤抖着，任由Kamski摧残。那个紧致的小洞对于Kamski而言有着无穷的魔力让他交出了所有的理智，让他忘却了RK900因为程序过载而发出的啜泣和求饶声，让他贪得无厌地继续压榨那台仿生人以寻求更多快感。在这场狂宴中，Kamski惊讶地发现他的脑海中记得刚才观察到的RK900型仿生人肠道内部结构，凭着经验他确定了内部传感器最灵敏的几个点，然后依次用肉棒碾压过去。才试到第二个点，Kamski便猜中了头奖。RK900被操射了，同时它的后穴死死绞着Kamski的阴茎不让它离开，让Kamski的快感再攀上一层。刚射过一轮后的仿生人同人类一样虚弱，它近乎难以支撑住自己身体的重量要倒在床上；但即使如此，RK900仍然在努力分析Kamski的动作以保持后穴以同样的频率收张，尽所有可能取悦他。Kamski早已被送到了临界点，在RK900射精后不久，他也将乳白色的浊液灌满了它的身体。

这个世界上再没有第二个程序员能写出有自己百分之一完美的代码，Kamski满意地笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一章G900


End file.
